A Sweet Appearance
by Hawkpelt55555
Summary: Skystorm is a loyal StormClan warrior, ready to die for her Clan. But when a HeatherClan tom and a mysterious she-cat from Twoleg place comes into the picture, Skystorms life changes dramaticly, life in StormClan just became a little bit sweeter...
1. Allegences

Allegences

StormClan  
Leader: Graystar, gray tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Pebblepaw  
Deputy: Leafshade, tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
Medicine cat: Mintnose, white tom with icy blue eyes  
Warriors:  
Grassheart: Brown tom with black ears and paws, green eyes  
Whiteclaw: White tom with black paws and amber eyes  
Apprentice: Featherpaw  
Skystorm: Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Fernblade: Gray she-cat with ginger splash on chest and yellow eyes  
Apprentice: Tigerpaw  
Breezefeather: Black tom with amber eyes  
Ivystripe: Silver tabby tom with green eyes  
Cloudnose: Gray tom with white patch on face and blue eyes  
Apprentice: Blackpaw  
Treepelt: Brown tom with brown eyes  
Goldenflower: Golden she-cat with yellow eyes  
Juniperclaw: Ginger tom with amber eyes  
Briarheart: Light brown she-cat with blue eyes  
Birdclaw: Brown she-cat with black face and amber eyes  
Apprentice: Fishpaw  
Apprentices:  
Pebblepaw: Light gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Featherpaw: Light brown she-cat with brown eyes  
Tigerpaw: Golden tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Blackpaw: Black tom with yellow eyes  
Fishpaw: Gray tom with blue eyes  
Queens:  
Specklemask: Speckled gray she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother to  
Juniperclaws kits) Bramblekit, gray tom with yellow eyes, Goldenkit,  
golden she-kit with white chest and amber eyes  
Rabbitleap: Light brown she-cat with white paws and tail tip and  
amber eyes (Mother to Breezefeathers kit) Swiftkit, black tom with  
light brown paws and tail tip with amber eyes

LakeClan  
Leader: Hawkstar, brown she-cat with blue eyes  
Deputy: Wolfpelt, dark gray and silver tom with yellow eyes  
Medicine cat: Duckfur, dark brown tom with amber eyes  
Warriors:  
Smoketail: Dark gray, almost black tom with amber eyes  
Blue-eyes: Gray tom with deep blue eyes  
Spottedmask: Silver spotted she-cat with blue eyes  
Mossnose: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
Swiftnose: Gray tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Redpaw  
Icestorm: White tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Bramblepaw  
Hawktail: Black she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Frostpaw  
Crowfeather: Black tom with amber eyes  
Owlfeather: Speckled brown tom with yellow eyes  
Mudheart: Brown tom with white chest and paws, brown eyes  
Stonefur: Gray tom with blue eyes  
Apprentices:  
Redpaw: Brown tom with ginger paws and yellow eyes  
Bramblepaw: Brown tabby she-cat with white tail and paws blue eyes  
Frostpaw: White she-cat with gray paws and blue eyes  
Queens:  
Silverclaw: White she-cat with silver paws and blue eyes (Mother to  
Wolfpelts kits) Flowerkit, white she-kit with large yellow eyes,  
Petalkit, speckled gray she-kit with yellow eyes  
Jayheart: Gray she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Smoketails kit)  
Stormkit, gray tom with amber eyes  
Dappletail: Brown she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Icestorms kits)  
Patchkit, brown and white tom with blue eyes, Heatherkit, brown  
she-kit with amber eyes

HeatherClan  
Leader: Twigstar, skinny brown tom with deep green eyes  
Apprentice: Wildpaw  
Deputy: Berryspot, golden she-cat with ginger splash on muzzle,  
blue eyes  
Medicine cat: Streamshimmer, silver she-cat with icy blue eyes  
Warriors:  
Dusttail: Light brown tom with dark brown tail and brown eyes  
Apprentice: Whitepaw  
Mousetail: Gray tom with yellow eyes  
Spicetail: Ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Cherrypaw  
Longtail: Light brown tom with white tail tip and amber eyes  
Grayfur: Gray tom with dark blue eyes  
Talltail: Black and white tom with long tail and amber eyes  
Frecklewish: Speckled brown she-cat with yellow eyes  
Thrushheart: Light brown tom with white chest and paws with yellow  
eyes  
Rippedwind: Brown tabby tom with white under-belly, amber eyes  
Lilacstream: White she-cat with light brown patches and blue eyes  
Stripetail: Pale brown tom with striped tail and yellow eyes  
Apprentice: Flamepaw  
Seednose: Golden she-cat with green eyes  
Eagleshadow: Dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes  
Apprentice: Dewpaw  
Apprentices:  
Wildpaw: Spikey brown tom with blue eyes  
Whitepaw: White she-cat with blue eyes  
Cherrypaw: Ginger she-cat with amber eyes  
Flamepaw: Ginger she-cat with white chest and amber eyes  
Dewpaw: Gray tom with blue eyes  
Queens:  
Silkfur: White she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother to Twigstars kits)  
Poppykit, brown she-cat with green eyes, Bumblekit, brown tabby  
tom with yellow eyes, Rosekit, white she-cat with green eyes

FrostClan  
Leader: Branchstar, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Deputy: Lakeshine, gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Medicine cat: Snowleaf, gray tabby she-cat with white muzzle and  
paws, blue eyes  
Apprentice: Webpaw  
Warriors:  
Sunmask: Light brown tom with golden face and yellow eyes  
Ashclaw: Light gray tom with dark gray paws and yellow eyes  
Apprentice: Leafpaw  
Speckle-ear: White she-cat with black ear-tips and blue eyes  
Barkclaw: Dark brown tom with amber eyes  
Mistfur: Light gray she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Antleg: Brown tom with black legs and yellow eyes  
Apprentice: Spiderpaw  
Weedfur: Long furred brown tom with dark green eyes  
Spotnose: White tom with black muzzle and blue eyes  
Tigerheart: Golden brown tom with yellow eyes  
Lionheart: Golden tom with green eyes  
Dirtclaw: Brown tabby with amber eyes  
Thornmask: Brown tom with dark brown muzzle and yellow eyes  
Fleetfoot: Black tom with white paws and amber eyes  
Apprentice: Petalpaw  
Apprentices:  
Leafpaw: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
Spiderpaw: Dark brown tom with black paws and yellow eyes  
Webpaw: Gray and white tom with amber eyes  
Petalpaw: Gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes  
Queens:  
Brighteyes: White she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother to Ashclaws kit)  
Mistykit, gray she-kit with yellow eyes  
Fireblossom: Ginger she-cat with white chest and paws and amber  
eyes (Mother to Fleetfoots kits) Leopardkit, ginger she-kit with white  
chest and paws, amber eyes, Amberkit, ginger tabby tom with amber  
eyes

Cats outside the Clans  
Dee Dee: Black and white she-cat with yellow eyes  
Scratch: Brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Sweet: Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes  
Matches: Ginger tom with amber eyes  
Molly: Long haired light brown she-cat with white paws and chest  
with amber eyes  
Blade: Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Bailey: Long-haired brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Raven: Black tom with green eyes  
Diamond: Silver she-cat with gray eyesent here...


	2. Prolouge

Prolouge

A snow white she-cat crouched in the middle of a clearing, head lowered, "When do you think this will happen Silverfeather?"  
A silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes padded out of the forest and into the clearing, starlight sparkling around her paws, "I don't know Snowbreeze..." Silverfeather lowered her eyes.  
Snowbreeze looked at her sister, "Do you think the cats of StormClan will be able to handle it?"  
Silverfeather looked sharply at Snowbreeze, "Your not worried about StormClan," She narrowed her eyes, "Your just worried about Skystorm, arn't you?"  
Snowbreeze lurched backwards as if some cat had torn her heart out, then she lowered her gaze and sighed, "Your right, im just worried the she won't be able to handle the change." Her eyes glittered with worry.  
Her sister smiled sympithaticly and laid her tail over her shoulders, but before she could say anything a strong wind blow through the trees and into the clearing, it whispered:  
_A sweet treat to come for the blossom of a snowy breeze, the wind ripped in half to bring out the truth in the stormy sky...  
_Snowbreeze stared at Silverfeather, Silverfeather stared back at her, both equally dismayed, Silverfeather whispered, _"The stormy sky..."_

Branchstar growled at Twigstar, "Don't denie it! We know that your warriors have been hunting on our territory!"  
FrostClan and HeatherClan cats were facing each other in the middle of the moonlit clearing, hissing and yowling at each other. The two Clans only whiskers away from battle.  
"Stop!" Graystar yowled from the Ivyrock, "StarClan will be angry if we start fighting at a Gathering!" As he spoke clouds had covered the moon, putting the four Clans in darkness.  
"Enough!" yowled Twigstar. "StarClan has spoken, it is time to return to our own territorys!" Twigstar half slid, half jumped off the Ivyrock and led all the HeatherClan cats out of the clearing and back to the moorlands. Branchstar jumped down after him and led the angry FrostClan back to their own territory. Graystar and Hawkstar extanged a bewilded glance, their amber and blue eyes locking before they jumped off the rock and took their Clans their seperate ways into the darkness.

"Where is Sweet!?" Scratch growled, scanning the cats below with narrowed amber eyes.  
"Matches isn't here either." Dee Dee spoke up from the crowd. As she spoke Matches jumped over a fence to join the group,  
"Sorry, Sweet got caught by a Twoleg, she couldn't get away for a while." He meowed, as he told Scratch the story Sweet jumped over  
the fence, her ginger pelt ruffled.  
"I'm very disappointed in you Sweet." Scratch hissed, "I thought you were better to be caught by a Twoleg."  
"I'm sorry Scratch." Sweet meowed, lowering her head in shame. "It won't happen again."  
"It better not, other wise next time," Scratch unsheathed his claws, and narrowed his eyes, "There will be consequences."


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, new author here, I know that this is like, the 3rd part in the story but I would really like some reviews, I'd like to know what you think of my story. Thanks :)**

Chapter 1  


Skystorm bent her head down to lick her chest fur, the dawn light rising slowly to warm her fur, it had been four moons since Branchstar had accused HeatherClan of stealing their prey. Skystorm knew the issue still held, at Gatherings the two Clans stayed apart they didn't even share tounges, and when Skystorm was on patrol across the HeatherClan border she could smell fear mixed in with their scent markers, the sort of fear that told her that HeatherClan was afraid of being attacked. Skystorm looked up from her grooming and looked around the camp, she was glad to be in StormClan, they had no troubles with other Clans. She purred as she watched Tigerpaw and Blackpaw play fight, their moves perfectly timed. Swiftkit, Goldkit and Bramblekit were all chasing each other in a circle, Swiftkit jumped onto Goldkit and tackled her to the ground, laughing. Fernblade was leading was leading Cloudnose and Grassheart out of camp for the dawn patrol, Tigerpaw and Blackpaw stopped their play fighting and followed their mentors out of the camp. Skystorm stood and stretched, her silver tabby pelt shining in the dawn light. There was a sudden movment in the thorn barrier and the scent left buy Fernblades patrol got stronger, but this time there was a new scent, the scent of a HeatherClan cat. Tigerpaw and Blackpaw padded in followed by their mentors and Fernblade. Following Fernblade in was a brown tabby tom, she could barley tell that he had a white belly because he was covered in blood. Graystar bounded out of his den, alerted by Blackpaw who padded out of his den after him.  
"Who are you?" Graystar asked the brown tabby "What are you doing here?"  
"Rippedwind." The cat whispered, "We, need your help," Rippedwind looked up at Graystar with pleading amber eyes. "FrostClan is attacking our camp."  
Graystar stared at Rippedwind for a moment before looking up, "Alright," Graystar meowed, "We'll help, Leafshade, Grassheart, Cloudnose, Fernblade, Blackpaw, Tigerpaw, Ivystripe, Treepelt, Pepplepaw and Skystorm, you will come with me." Skystorm looked up excitedly at the thought of a battle. She began to head towards the thorn barrier when Graystar darted infront of her. "Skystorm, I need you to help Rippedwind to keep up with us." Graystar glanced over at the HeatherClan cat who had fallen down onto his side. "I expect he'll want to get back to battle and help his Clanmates."  
Skystorm sighed, disappointed that she would be stuck with the injured HeatherClan cat. "Can't you pick someone else?" She asked. Graystar gave her a glare that said, 'Don't argue, just do it' then he turned and led the cats out of the camp. Skystorm glanced at Rippedwind, he was struggling to get up, the other cats were just staring at him. Skystorm sighed again and padded over to help him. She gave him her shoulder to lean on as she led him to the thorn barrier.  
"Thanks." Rippedwind murmured. Skystorm didn't answer as they pushed their way through the barrier, the dawn light was growing brighter, the shadows slowely disappearing. The two staggered through the forest, Skystorm was begining to get restless, her Clanmates were risking their lives right now and she was stuck with the injured Rippedwind. Skystorm staggered, pain shot through her paw. Rippedwind winced as Skystorm pulled away from him.  
"What's wrong?" Rippedwind glanced at Skystorm.  
"I have a stone in my pad." Skystorm meowed, licking fiercly at her paw.  
"Let me have a look." Rippedwind leaned forward, "Streamshimmer gave us all basic medicine cat training when we were apprentices."  
Rippedwind took hold of her paw and bit gently into her pad. He pulled away, a stone in his jaws, covered in blood.  
"Thank you." Skystorm looked at Rippedwind, gratatude shining in her eyes.  
"No problem." Rippedwind looked embarrased to be helping a StormClan warrior.  
Skystorm stood up, gingerly placing her paw on the warm forest floor, and looked up at Rippedwind, "I'll be ok, now, lets go help  
your Clan."  
Rippedwind nodded and stood, he seemed to have gained strength during the rest and he reached the border without needing help. But what Skystorm saw shocked her, the StormClan warriors were padding proudly back to the border, she had missed the battle. Skystorm hurried to Graystar, Rippedwind followed. "What happened?" Skystorm asked.  
Graystar looked triumpantly at her, "We won."  
Grassheart padded up behind him, "As soon as we arrived half of the FrostClan cats fled." He purred happily, "And when we showed the last cats our claws they scattered. I doubt HeatherClan will be bothered by FrostClan anymore." Skystorm watched sadly as her Clan mates walked past her. She lowered her head.  
Rippedwind placed his tail over her shoulder, "Im sorry you missed the battle." Rippedwind apologized.  
Skystorm shook her head, "It was my fault, I wasn't looking where Iwas going, I slowed us down by standing on the stone." Skystorm  
frowned.  
Rippedwind sighed, "Ok, well I should get back to my Clanmates."  
He sounded sad, Skystorm couldn't tell weither it was because he missed the battle or because he was sad to leave. Skystorm nodded slowly, Rippedwind braced himself before jumping over the river. Rippedwind stood on a rise and looked back before bounding away. Skystorm watched him leave then returned to the forest, tail down.

* * *

**Please review viewers ;) **


	4. Chapter 2

Skystorm woke to Breezefeather's paws kicking her in the ribs. She kicked him back, "Can't any cat get some sleep around here?"

When Breezefeather had settled back down Skystorm laid her head on her paws, it was still dark, probably just after moonhigh. Skystorm stretched, she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now. Scrambling out of her nest, she made her way through the forest of  
tails and paws and exited the camp through the thorn barrier. If it wasn't for his snow white muzzle, Skystorm probably wouldn't have  
seen Cloudnose's gray pelt in the darkness of the night.

"What are you doing out at this time." He asked

Skystorm sighed, "Im just going for a walk, Breezefeather woke me."

"Yes," Cloudnose purred with laughter, "He is a very restless sleeper." He dipped his head, "Very well, I'll keep a look out for you on your way back."

Skystorm padded away from the gray cat, why was he so cheerful, Skystorms mother, Snowbreeze, had died of greencough last season, and all the cats seemed to have forgotten about her, but Skystorm could never forget. She raced down the slope into the  
Gathering hollow. The Ivyrock was so beautiful. The rock was centred in the middle hollow, that was where the leaders stood, the rock was covered in ivy, the long thick stems twisting over the sides of the rock, Skystorm sighed. It was painfull being amoung her Clanmates, they all talked to her as if Snowbreeze had never existed, she just need to get away from it all, there was only one problem, she had nowhere to go, no-one to talk to. Skystorm turned and pulled herself back out of the hollow and returned to the camp. Tomorrow was the Gathering, she should at least try getting some sleep.

Graystar was standing on the rockpile talking to his deputy, Leafshade, she nodded and leaped down, waving her tail as a signal for all the cats to gather in the middle of camp. Skystorm rose to her paws and padded to the centre of camp, Featherpaw settled down on one side of her while Grassheart stood on the other. Graystar took a step forward so he stood right on the edge of the  
rocks,  
"Listen closely, these are the cats going to the Gathering tonight. Grassheart, Skystorm, Breezefeather, Cloudnose, Blackpaw, Goldenflower, Briarheart and Pebblepaw. Specklemask, your kits are old enough to go without milk, would you like to come to the Gathering?" Graystar glanced at the speckled she-cat.

"And see how HeatherClan react to FrostClans appearance, I wouldn't dare miss this." Specklemask lifted her head, happy that she will be going to a Gathering after 5 and a half moons of being in the nursury.

Skystorm was also pretty happy, not just because she wanted to see what would happen, but because she wanted to see if Rippedwinds wounds had healed, after all, he seemed pretty battered when he had arrived at her camp. The cats split up, either in groups or on their own, Grassheart was looking at her from where he was sitting by the warriors den, a mouse was infront of him, there was also a thrush beside him, he nodded at Skystorm, inviting her over to eat with him, Skystorm sighed inwardly but walked to him and crouched down to eat the thrush, she didn't look at Grassheart but she knew he was watching her. Skystorm finished the last of her prey and began to groom sun was sinking, sending blood red streaks of light across the camp ground, everyone would be leaving for the Gathering soon. Leafshade padded to sit outside Graystars den, her tail flicking impatiently, Graystar came out of the den a moment later and waved his tail for the cats that were going to the Gathering to join him. Skystorm stood up and padded towards the group that was already forming, trying her best to stay infront of Grassheart, who was also going. Graystar flicked his tail then bounded through the barrier, Specklemask gave her kits a quick a meow goodbye before following Graystar. Skystorm ran between Cloudnose and his apprentice Blackpaw so she wouldn't have to talk to Grassheart, who was running on the other side of Blackpaw, Cloudnose leaned toward her.

"You know, you should let Grassheart talk to you." Cloudnose whispered so Blackpaw couldn't hear. "He really likes you."

Skystorm snorted, "I don't have time for a mate."

Cloudnose narrowed his eyes, "You mean you don't want another cat to interupt your grieving?"

Skystorm looked down, he had spoken the truth, she was still grieving, and if she had a mate she would lose her memories of Snowbreeze.

Cloudnose lick her between the ears as best he could while running, "Your my only kit, I don't want to she you live your life with no mate or kits."

Skystorm nodded as her father ran forward to pull away from her, she did want a mate, but not Grassheart, he was to clingy, he would follow her around everywhere, if she was going to a Gathering without him, he would stay awake just to see if I got home safely.  
Graystar skidded to a halt, they had arrived at the Gathering, Graystar flicked his tail and bounded down the slope, StormClan was the last to arrive. HeatherClan and FrostClan were on the opposite sides of the clearing, LakeClan spread out thinly between them, FrostClan turned to the cats arriving and Skystorm heard a couple of hisses  
coming from the centre of the group. Skystorm narrowed her eyes  
and spotted some cats she knew from previous Gatherings with fresh wounds, Branchstar and Lakeshine were wounded along with  
Antleg, Spotnose and a black tom with white paws that she didn't know the name of. StormClan spread out between LakeClan and  
HeatherClan cats. Skystorm spotted Grassheart padding towards her, she tensed her muscles, then saw Cloudnose walk up to him, he muttered a few words and flicked his tail to a group of LakeClan cats, Grassheart nodded reluctently and headed towards the group, Cloudnose locked eyes with Skystorm and nodded knowingly before padding after him.

'Thank you Cloudnose.' Skystorm smiled, she sat down on the line between the StormClan and the HeatherClan cats, her gaze searched them, almost all of them had injuries, the two cats Dusttail and Lilacstream seemed the most injured, 'They must have been the guards.' Skystorm thought sadly.

The Gathering went quickly, StormClan had nothing to report, LakeClan mentioned that one of their kits had chased a butterfly into a nettle bush and gotten pricks all throughout her fur. All of the Queens chuckled as if their kits had all done the same thing before. Hawkstar was obviously trying to lighten the mood, it did, but then Branchstar stepped forward. He had told that if HeatherClan did not stop stealing prey then they would take the battle to the next step, and they'd have more to worry about than if they can get help quick enough. HeatherClan just mentioned that their warriors were recovering quickly and they were ready for FrostClan at any time.

After the Gathering the LakeClan, StormClan and HeatherClan cats mingled, FrostClan sat to the side, only LakeClan warriors would go near them. Skystorm padded around, avoiding Grassheart when she bumped into a large brown tom,  
"Hey! Wat...!" She cut off, infront of her was Rippedwind, he looked different, he didn't have any blood on him what so ever.

"Hey." Rippedwind smiled at her.

"Hey..." Skystorm meowed in reply, "You look better."

"Yeah, I didn't have to put much strain on my wounds... I had help with that." He looked cheekingly at her. Skystorm giggled. "Hey, ummm, I didn't get your name last time?" Rippedwind studied her.

"Skystorm, my name is Skystorm." Skystorm looked at him.

"Ha, Skystorm, for StormClan. Graystar must have thought you were  
pretty special for him to name you after his Clan." Rippedwind  
smiled.

Skystorm looked at him in surprise, she hadn't thought about that, and no-one had mentioned it to her. Rippedwind smiled as if he  
agreed with Graystar. There was a sudden hissing around the HeatherClan edge, a group of FrostClan apprentices were crouched hissing at the HeatherClan apprentices, battle only a whisker away.

"Oh, no. Not Dewpaw." Rippedwind moaned, he dashed off in the direction of the hissing, Skystorm raced after him but hung around the the back, not wanting to get involved in the scuffle. HeatherClan warriors Stripetail and Spicetail were already there, holding the two ginger she-cats back, Rippedwind dragged a gray tom, Dewpaw, back with a paw.

"What were you doing?" Rippedwind hissed.

"Why do you care, your not my mentor." Dewpaw hissed back. Rippedwind lashed his tail, Stripetail and Spicetail were also with their apprentices, the FrostClan apprentices were nowhere to be seen. "Eagleshadow asked me to train you while she stayed in the  
medicine den!"

Dewpaw looked away, sadness shadowing his eyes at the thought of his mentor back in camp. Rippedwind sat down, he had won, he  
looked at Twigstar, after that arguement the Gathering was sure to end now.

Hawkstar stepped forward, "This Gathering is at an end, let us all go to our seperate territories and hope StarClan let us gather in peace next moon."

Skystorm turned to Rippedwind, "Well, I guess it's time to go."

Rippedwind nodded to her, "Yeah, well, goodbye, I hope I see you next Gathering." Rippedwind smiled at her, Dewpaw crouched beside him, he flicked his tail at Skystorm, "Im Dewpaw."

Skystorm nodded at the apprentice, "Im Skystorm, a Stormclan warrior..." She was about to ask who his ginger friends were when  
Grassheart bounded up behind her.

"Come on, Graystar is waiting." Grassheart flicked his tail impatiently. "We need to go."

"Yeah, ok." Skystorm shot at him, "Im coming." She looked back at Rippedwind, but found that he was already padding away, Dewpaw trailing behind, tail down. Skystorm turned and followed Grassheart back to Graystar.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three days after the Gathering, Skystorm sat infront of the warriors den. Specklemask and Juniperclaw were playing with their kits. Bramblekit leaped onto his fathers shoulders, Juniperclaw bent under the weight of his son.

"Just a week before you two are apprenticed." He meowed as Goldkit bit down on his tail.

Bramblekit wobbled on Juniperclaws shoulders, "Yeah, and we will be way better at fighting than anyone!" Bramblekit yowled into his ears.

"Your more likely to be better at deafining me with that yowl." Juniperclaw bent down, Bramblekit slipping off his shoulders, he  
flicked his tail away from Goldkit who jumped back to avoid being wacked in the face. Bramblekit sat with a thump, whiskers twitching.

Skystorm lowered her head, Specklemask had been one of Snowbreeze's best friends and she moved on, she was happy, she had kits of her own. Snowbreeze had always told her that she would have kits. Leafshade pushed her way out of the warriors den, her tail high in the air as a signal to gather. Skystorm rose to her paws and joined the group that was already starting to form.

Leafshade scanned the cats, "There is no prey on the fresh-kill pile, any cats who want to go?"

"I will!" Grassheart leapt to his paws with a glance at Skystorm,

Cloudnose lifted his head, "So will I, Blackpaw, you could do with a bit of hunting to sharpin your senses." The black apprentice purred,  
yellow eyes narrowing with excitment.

"Good," Leafshade nodded, "But we need a second hunting patrol, I'll lead it, Briarheart, Whiteclaw, Fernblade, Featherpaw and  
Tigerpaw, you can come." Leafshade turned to Treepelt, "You can lead the HeatherClan border patrol."

Treepelt nodded and she dashed out of the camp, the two hunting patrols racing after her. Treepelt looked at the remaining cats, "Goldenflower, would you like to come?" Goldenflower nodded enthusasticly, "Would anyone else like to join?"

Ivystripe nudged Skystorm from behind, they had been kits together, in the nursury at the same time, they knew each other so well that they could tell what the other was saying by a flick of either of their silver tails. What Ivystripe was saying now was that she should go with Treepelt and Goldenflower, see how mates act and so she could learn how to get her own one day.

Skystorm sighed and raised her tail, "I will."

Treepelt nodded, "And we'll take Pebblepaw to, if thats ok with you Graystar?" Treepelt turned to the leaders den, Graystar was sitting  
outside, Skystorm hadn't noticed him before Treepelt spoke. Graystar nodded in agreement, he watched as the patrol left the camp, once outside Skystorm felt lighter, she bounded ahead of the patrol, Pebblepaw squealed and gave chase. Treepelt yowled after them but Skystorm was to far away to hear what he said. As Skystorm and Pebblepaw came closer to the border they slowed down, though they weren't cautious, Heatherclan and StormClan were friends now, ever since the battle. The scent markers grew stronger, a patrol must be nearing. Pebblepaw gave a nervous glance backwards, even Skystorm didn't want to confront a patrol without Treepelt and Goldenflower there. She was about to tell Pebblepaw they were going back to the others when she caught a scent of a familiar cat, 'Rippedwind' She thought.

A small group of cats rounded the corner, in the lead was Berryspot, the deputy, following was Spicetail and one of the ginger apprentices from the gathering, Dewpaw was there, Skystorm stood straighter when she saw Rippedwind following the gray apprentice. She raised her tail in greeting to the patrol, Berryspot raised her tail as she came closer.

Berryspot looked the two she-cats up and down, "A two cat patrol, that doesn't seem right? Especially if it's an apprentice and a young  
warrior."

"Looks like StormClan can only hunt, and they save all the usless cats to do the dangerous jobs." The ginger apprentice chuckled under her breath.

"Shut up Cherrypaw!" Spicetail gave the apprentice a hard look, "You could be dead now if StormClan hadn't come to our rescue that  
night!"

Cherrypaw was saved from having to answer him when Treepelt and Goldenflower padded from the bushes, "Ahhhh, there they are."  
Berryspot murmured, half to herself.

"What's going on here?" Treepelt turned to Skystorm for an explaination.

"Oh, nothing." Skystorm sighed, "Just a misbehaving apprentice."

Treepelt looked at Pebblepaw, "I wasn't you was it?"

"No!" Pebblepaw sounded outraged, "It was Cherrypaw!"

Treepelt looked at the HeatherClan apprentice, then at Berryspot. "Keep you apprentices under control next time." He narrowed his eyes.

Dewpaw yawned, he looked as bored as Skystorm felt, Skystorm,  
Rippedwind and Dewpaw extanged glances, Skystorm nodded, they  
were going to end this border scuffle.

Dewpaw let his fur bush up, "Are you saying..." Dewpaw took a step  
forward, it was on an angle, Skystorm knew what he was trying to do.

She jumped forward, "Stay on your own side of the border!"

Skystorm hissed and Dewpaw leaped back in exaturated shock and  
pretended to hurt his paw.

"Owww!" Dewpaw crouched down, keeping his eyes hidden,  
yowling.

Rippedwind bounded toward him, "Dewpaw! Are you ok?!" Rippedwind keep the back of his head to his audience.

Berryspot whipped her head around to Skystorm, "What did you do!"

Skystorm stared at the furious she-cat, "I didn't do anything, I just warned him not to cross the border."

Rippedwind turned to Berryspot, "Dewpaw needs to get back to camp, he tripped on a rabbit hole."

Berryspot nodded, "Fine, lets go." Berryspot looked back at the StormClan cats, she narrowed her eyes before leading her patrol away.

Treepelt glanced at Skystorm and nodded, the patrol turned as one and after Treepelt marked the border they headed back to the bushes to finish the patrol.


	6. Chapter 4

Rain splattered down into the clearing, mud flying everywhere. Skystorm curled up tighter in her nest, the sound of the rain drumming in her ears. A sharp prod in her ribs frightened her, she looked up to see Ivystripe stand above her.

"Come on, your on dawn patrol." Ivystripe blinked his green eyes to let her know that Leafshade had told him to ask her.

Skystorm sighed, "Who else is going?" She crouched down to catch the last of warmth from her nest.

Ivystripe scanned the den, "Grassheart, Whiteclaw and Featherpaw." He prodded Grassheart who slept next to Skystorm and told him what he had told Skystorm. She stood and stretched, her muscles rippling in the shadows. She padded to Whiteclaw, one of his black  
paws was resting on his face.

Skystorm nudged him with her nose, "Come on Whiteclaw, time to get up."

Whiteclaw raised his head and looked at Skystorm with sleepy eyes, "I was about to catch a mouse, I was this close." He held his paw  
a mouse length away from his face.

Skystorm purred, "Maybe next time Whiteclaw. Your on dawn patrol."

Whiteclaw shook his head to clear the sleep from it, "Ok, I'll be there soon."

Skystorm nodded and pushed her way out of the den, her fur was soaked through almost instantly. She joined Grassheart, Ivystripe  
and Featherpaw in the thorn barrier.

"Hey." Grassheart smiled at Skystorm, his black ears already drying.

Skystorm flicked her tail in accnolagement. Whiteclaw wriggled his way into the thorns, Featherpaw moved over a bit to make room for  
her mentor.

"Good," Ivystripe nodded, "We're all here, lets go."

Ivystripe led the patrol out into the fully drenched forest. "We'll go to the Twoleg place border first, then continue along the LakeClan  
border."

The cats nodded, and set off towards Twoleg place.

Grassheart marked his scent on the bushes bordering Twoleg place.

"Eww," Featherpaw wrinkled her nose, "How can kittypets live in there, it smells horrible."

Skystorm moved to her side and nodded in agreement, "Escpecially with all the noise."

Whiteclaw looked at Featherpaw, "Can you smell anything?"

"Over the stench of Twoleg you mean." Featherpaw joked before putting her nose to the ground, she rounded Skystorm to get a good  
taste of the area. "A kittypet was here, probably got scared and ran back to its Twoleg. It doesn't smell like it caught anything."

Whiteclaw came and sniffed the bush Featherpaw had smelt the kittypet. "Your right, but any kittypet scent on our side of the border  
can be a problem, I'll tell Graystar about it when we get back to camp." Whiteclaw nodded to Ivystripe to signal to keep moving. As the patrol began to move, a hissing started up from Twoleg place. Featherpaw jumped in fright.

Grassheart reassured her, "Don't worry, sounds like it's deep in the Twoleg place, it's not likely they will come here." Featherpaw nodded, though still uncertain.

"Come on, we should finish our patrol and get back to camp." Ivystripe meowed hastily.

"Graystar! Graystar!" Ivystripe rushed into camp, the rest of the dawn patrol rushing in after him. "Graystar!" Ivystripe skidded to a halt in the middle of the clearing, he kicked up mud as he slowed down.  
The rain had stopped while they were on the HeatherClan border, more cats were sitting in the clearing, Fishpaw and Pebblepaw had prey in their jaws and the paw prints behind them said that they were going to give it to Mintnose in the medicine den. Cloudnose was showing Blackpaw an advanced battle move. All four looked up when Ivystripe barged into camp. Tigerpaw jumped out of the apprentices den ,warriors streamed from their den to see the commotion. Graystar bounded into the clearing.

"What is, what's wrong?!" Graystar's eyes were wide and alert.

Ivystripe looked embarrassed to have attracted so much attention. "We were at the Twoleg place." He started off slowly but grew stronger as he continued. "Featherpaw smelt kittypet scent on our side of the border. It didn't come in far and it hadn't caught anything so we left it. But then we heard hissing coming from Twoleg place, if cats have fought then some might descide to take cover in the forest." Ivystripe took in air, trying to catch his breath.  
Graystar nodded thoughtfully, but before he could say anything Rabbitleap spoke.

"You have to do something!" She wrapped her tail around Swiftkit, "I don't want my kit to be in any danger." She licked Swiftkit on the top of his head, Swiftkit squeaked and wriggled away.

Graystar flicked his tail, "Don't worry Rabbitleap, Swiftkit with be fine." He turned back to his Clanmates, "We will need to keep an eye  
on Twoleg place, Leafshade and Ivystripe, I want to talk to you and my senior warriors."  
Graystar went back to his den, Ivystripe and Leafshade followed, along with Cloudnose, Whiteclaw, Fernblade, Breezefeather and Birdclaw.

Skystorm padded to Rabbitleap, "Don't worry Rabbitleap, I'll be sure that no cat hurts Swiftkit."

Rappitleap looked at her with genuine gratatude, "Thank you Skystorm." Rabbitleap looked her in the eye, "Your mother would be proud."  
Skystorm winced, a tear rolled down her cheek, she nodded and smiled sadly. Graystar padded out of his den and walked towards Specklemask, the to cats whispered quietly together for a moment. When Graystar walked away Specklemask had a large smile on her face, she pushed her way into the nursury, Skystorm and Rabbitleap extanged a bewildered glance and looked back at Graystar. He was talking to Ivystripe and Goldenflower, the two nodded and went to the warriors den.  
Graystar leapt onto the Rockpile, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Rockpile for a Clan meeting!" Most of the Clan was already in the learing but Graystars yowl brought out the rest of the cats. Rabbitleap stayed where she was as Skystorm joined the crowd.  
"It looks like we are having trouble with kittypets at the moment, our border with them not very secure." Graystar looked at Ivystripe.  
"The only way to protect our Clan is if we get new warriors, fast." Graystar looked directly at Specklemask. "We need more apprentices."  
Bramblekit and Goldkit looked at each other exitedly, they were going to be apprenticed. The Clan moved back to create a clearing for the kits.

Graystar looked at them, "Step forward." Bramblekit walked forward quickly, his sister following a little slower. "Bramblekit, from this day forward, you shall be known as Bramblepaw." Graystar looked at Ivystripe. "Ivystripe, you will be mentor to Bramblepaw." Ivystripe puffed out his chest, he padded to Bramblepaw and touched his nose, Bramblepaw waved his tail happily.  
"Goldkit, you are now Goldpaw, Goldenflower will be your mentor." Goldenflower smiled as shetouched noses with her new apprentice.

"Bramblepaw! Goldpaw! Bramblepaw! Goldpaw!"

The Clan gathered around the two apprentices, congratulating them, but Skystorm couldn't join in, why had Ivystripe been given an  
apprentice and not her...


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, but I do own the story and the cats in the story.**

* * *

****

Sweet sleep restlessly, her dreams haunted by Scratch killing her. In her dream, she was in a small moonlit clearing, her ginger pelt turned silver. Eyes flashed in the shadows of the bushes, Sweet crouched down. Out of the shadows came a brown tabby tom, his amber eyes narrowed to slits.  
Sweet backed away from the cat, "Scratch!"  
Scratch walked toward Sweet, eyes widening with hunger, a hunger for battle. Behind Sweet there was a yowl, she whipped her head around to see a silver she-cat, the cat ran towards Scratch and dragged him to the gound. The silver cat lunged its head forward, ripping at Scratches next, letting him fall to the ground. The cat turned to Sweet, its blue eyes large.  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you." The cats voice muffled as mist began to fog the dream.

Sweet woke with a jump, she leaped out of her basket, Sweet saw that there was a female Twoleg talking to the adult male Twoleg that lives in the same nest as Sweet does. Sweet recognized the large female Twoleg, she always came to visit with her kit, the kit was standing behind her. Sweet hated this kit, if it saw her it would hold her and squeeze her really tight. Sweets eyes darted to the door of the nest, the Twolegs must have just arrived because it was still wide looked at the kit, it hadn't noticed her yet, maybe she would be able to get out, if she could get out without it seeing her then she wouldn't be late to the meeting again.

Sweet snuck around the hard sides of the Twoleg nest, edging her way to the open door. The kit yawned and turned around, it spotted Sweet and gave a squeal of delight, Sweet dashed forward and out the door right infront of the kit. Once in the garden Sweet headed to the fence, she could have a straight run once she was out. Sweet heard the kit yowling from the door, Sweet jumped over the fence as fast as she could, when she was over the fence she sat down. Her ear twitched when she heard a sound behind her, but she ignored it and instead continued to walk toward the meeting place. When she arrived she spotted a sparrow, dropping into a crouch she stalked it, but before she could pounce a brown tabby tom walked out of nowhere, Scratch.  
"Sweet, so good of you to come so early." He he meowed, smiling faintly.  
Sweet nodded happily, "Im coming early all the time from now on."  
Scratch opened his mouth to say something when a Twoleg kit walked out from behind a small tree. When it saw Sweet it squealed happily. Scratch jumped in surprise and ran off in one direction, Sweet followed, it was the kit from the nest. Scratch and Sweet skidded to a halt once they had left the kit far behind, Scratch turned to Sweet, "You led it there didn't you! To get rid of me!" Scratch crouched low to the ground, "I was going to say that I had moved the gathering place here, and now im glad I did."  
Scratch flicked his tail, out of the garbage came all the cats of the group. Out came Diamond, Raven, Molly and all the others, Matches stood to the side, sadness in his eyes. The cats advanced on Sweet, Scratch jumped onto her back, scratching the side of her face. Sweet yowled, kicking out her hind legs she pushed him off her, she saw him stumble into Dee Dee. They fell over in a tangle of legs and tails. Sweet turned tail and fleed towards a tangle of Twoleg nests. She didn't dare look back.

Sweet only stopped running once she had gone seven Twoleg nests into the tangle. Heart racing she climbed a tree to get a better look at her surroundings. Back the way she had come all she could see was Twoleg nests, the other way was something she had only heard about in stories, a forest. She knew what she had to do, find the silver cat.


End file.
